Raconte moi
by Gaarasabla
Summary: Un petit Tyki/Allen...
1. Chapter 1

Couple : Tiky/Allen

* * *

**Raconte-moi **

**

* * *

**

Allen se leva doucement de son lit. Lavi dormait encore.

Komui les avait envoyés chercher une innocence dans une ville en France. Ils dormaient dans un hôtel. Une chambre avec deux lits leur suffisait.

Allen sortit dans le froid de la nuit. Il marcha dans les rues. Malgré son manque de sens d'orientation, il connaissait le chemin qu'il devait prendre. Au bout d'un moment, il leva les yeux, regardant la petite église qu'il cherchait et entra à l'intérieur. L'église était délabrée, tout comme les sièges étaient renversés et moisis. L'exorciste s'avança et commença à chanter.

_Soshite bouya wa nemurini tsuite _  
_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o Hitotsu, _  
_futatsuto ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao _  
_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume _  
_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni _  
_Umareochita kagayaku omae _  
_ikuo kuno toshitsukiga _  
_Ikutsu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo _  
_Watashiwa inoritsuzukeru _  
_mou kakonnokotoni aiwo _  
_Tsunaidateni kissuwo. _

Une porte de lumière apparue. Une porte vers l'arche. Il y entra, confiant. La salle du musicien était toujours aussi merveilleuse à ses yeux. Il y avait un piano blanc, un canapé également blanc, un miroir reflétant une ombre qu'il ne craignait quand dehors de cette pièce.  
Il s'assit au piano et commença à jouer. Alors que la première porte se fermait, une deuxième porte s'ouvrit. Un homme entra avec une cigarette aux lèvres. Il était grand et avait, sur ses cheveux noirs, un chapeau haut de forme. Il avait une peau grise qui faisait ressortir ses gants blancs. Sur son front apparaissaient les sept stigmates caractéristiques des Noah. Allen  
s'arrêta de jouer et se retourna en souriant.

- Tiky! Comment ça va?  
—Très bien, shonen. Tu es plus en retard que d'habitude.  
—Lavi a pris beaucoup de temps avant de s'endormir.  
—Je vois.

Le Noah et l'exorciste s'assirent côte à côte sur le sofa blanc.

-Tiky, raconte-moi une de tes histoires.  
— Laquelle veux-tu, shonen?  
—Celle de Noé.  
—D'accord :

_«Autrefois, Dieu créa les hommes, mais pour garder les moutons et éviter qu'ils ne s'égarent ou qu'ils ne se fassent manger par les loups, Dieu créa les bergers. Deux frères justes et bons._  
_Mais les hommes devinrent avares et cupides. Ils créèrent un Dieu qu'ils vénéraient. _  
_Alors, l'ainé des bergers, celui que l'on nomma Prince, perdit espoir en l'humanité et décida des trois jours de ténèbres grâce à son pouvoir, le déluge. _

_Son frère, Noé, recueillit quatorze enfants non corrompus. Ensemble, ils construisirent une arche assez grande pour sauver l'humanité. Mais le frère, furieux de voir Noé aider l'humanité en qui il avait perdu espoir, voulut le tuer._

_Ce dernier, avant de mourir, implora Dieu et divisa son âme en quatorze parties._

_Quatorze sentiments différents que reçurent les quatorze enfants de Noé. _

_Malgré sa haine envers son frère mort, le Prince décida d'accomplir sa dernière volonté en sauvant les enfants possédant l'âme de son frère._

_Le déluge détruisit, alors, la Terre. _

_Les enfants et le berger prirent l'arche et survécurent, mais le dernier, le quatorzième, celui que l'on surnommait le musicien, comprit que tous les hommes n'étaient pas mauvais, mais seulement un groupe était corrompu._  
_Tous l'avaient payé de leur vie._

_Alors, le musicien se rebella contre le premier berger, le Prince._  
_Il prit une branche d'olivier et avec une des feuilles, il se coupa et laissa_  
_108 gouttes de sang tombées dans l'océan._  
_108 innocences._  
_Une colombe arriva et prit la branche d'olivier, le cœur. _

_Le Prince s'en rendit compte et, avec les 13 autres enfants, chassa le musicien._  
_Ils le coincèrent dos à l'océan. _

_Le musicien sourit et dit: _

_"Pardonne-moi, toi que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours. Attends-moi."_

_Puis, il se mit à chanter, avant de tomber au fond de l'océan._  
_Et, lorsque nous sommes sur l'eau de cet océan, nous entendons encore le chant de ce musicien.»_

Tiky regarda tendrement Allen endormi contre lui. Il le prit doucement et se tourna vers le miroir. Un sourire pur et sincère apparut sur son visage.

Il sortit par la porte et ramena Allen dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Dans le lit, Tiky borda tendrement l'exorciste et l'embrassa sur le front.

* * *

"Dort mon musicien. Je t'entends encore et je t'attendrai toujours."

* * *

N/A : La chanson s'appelle "Musician" ou "la chanson du 14"

Un grand Merci (avec un grand M) à .souviendrai... qui est une formidable Béta-reader.

Il y aura peut-être un autre chapitre sa dépend de vous.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Raconte-moi **_

* * *

Couple: Tyki/Allen

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi (mal)heureusement. TT^TT

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

* * *

Allen courait. Il courait sans s'arrêter dans les ruelles sombres et inquiétantes.  
Allen courrait pour sauver sa vie. Des akumas étaient à ses trousses, dont une dizaine de niveau deux et quatre de niveau trois. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient l'air de s'amuser à le voir courir.

Le jeune exorciste s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, mais, bien vite, il recommença à courir. Son œil maudit lui disait que les akumas le suivaient et se rapprochaient de plus en plus, sans pour autant le rattraper.  
Ils le poursuivaient comme s'il n'était qu'une simple distraction.

Allen aperçut une église au loin. Il pourrait utiliser l'arche de là-bas. Son œil gauche le lança, soudainement, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Par réflexe, il mît ses bras en avant pour se protéger du choc, mais rien ne se produisit.  
L'exorciste sentit deux bras le retenir.

Il se dégagea et se retourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, lorsqu'il vit un Noé, mais pas n'importe lequel.

« Tyki? Que fais-tu ici?  
—Je me promenais tranquillement en cette magnifique soirée, lorsque je vis un ange courir, comme s'il avait le diable au corps.  
—Très drôle. Je suis en mission et de nombreux akumas sont à mes trousses, alors si tu pouvais les faire partir, ça m'arrangerait.  
—C'est déjà fait.  
—Merci. »

Allen commença à marcher vers l'église pour prendre l'arche et rentrer à la congrégation. Tiky le suivait silencieux, mais après quelques minutes, le noah rompit le silence :

« D'habitude, lorsque tu me vois, tu te jettes sur moi pour que je te raconte une histoire.  
—Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je suis pressé.  
—On a le temps jusqu'à l'église.  
—Alors, raconte-moi une histoire.  
—Laquelle?  
—Je ne sais pas. Celle du rêve.  
—Ok.

_Autrefois, avant les trois jours de ténèbres, une jeune fille courait dans les rues. Un homme était à ses trousses et lui hurlant sa colère._  
_La fille tourna au coin d'une rue et se percuta à quelque chose. Surprise, elle tomba, mais deux bras puissants la retinrent de justesse._

_Un jeune soldat resplendissant de beauté la retenait, l'empêchant de toucher le sol._

_La jeune fille fut pétrifiée, devant tant de beauté, mais des cris la ramenèrent à la réalité. L'homme, qui la suivait, criait qu'elle était une voleuse. Si elle ne volait pas, elle allait mourir de faim. Alors que l'homme allait la frapper, le jeune soldat le retint et paya ce que la jeune fille lui avait pris. L'homme partit, alors, rejoindre sa marchandise._

_Les jours qui suivirent, la jeune fille fut heureuse. Elle aimait sincèrement le soldat qui la faisait rêver. Lui aussi l'aimait, mais, un soir, il ne revint pas, ni le lendemain, ni le jour suivant._  
_Alors, la jeune fille inquiète alla le voir à la caserne._

_Mais aucune trace de lui._

_Elle demanda aux autres soldats qui lui répondirent :_

_«Votre amant est mort. Sa tête pend sur une pique, depuis qu'il a désobéi aux ordres du capitaine."_

_La jeune fille s'effondra et pleura jusqu'à ce que Noé la trouve et lui donna le rêve. Et depuis, la jeune fille ne rêva que de cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé. »_

Quand Allen et Tyki arrivèrent enfin devant l'église, l'exorciste se tourna vers le noah en souriant.

« On se reverra bientôt.  
—Oui, tu peux compter là-dessus.  
—Au revoir. »

Allen courut vers l'église avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur.

« On se reverra plus tôt que tu penses », murmura Tiky en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews et qui on mit cette fanfiction en favorie.

Je suis terriblement désolée pour la trés longue attente.

Je remercie particulierement _. _pour avoir corriger ce chapitre.

MERCI A TOUS!


End file.
